legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantasmal Chest
__NOEDITSECTION__ Chest Ghostchest_spell.jpg Spell }} |Type = |Subtype = |Weight = |Value = |Enchantment= |Museum = |Deepholme = |Origin = |RefID = }} Acquisition The Phantasmal chest randomly transports itself to 1 of 30 locations all across Skyrim and Solstheim every 24 hours. The locations are completely random but the chest is very apparent and easy to spot, usually positioned above cave entrances or along prominent ridges. It emits a loud chiming sound not too dissimilar to Nirnroot, that can be heard from a distance making it easier to find while exploring. Contents *Card of Builders: Ace *Card of Arms: Ace *Card of Shadows: Ace *Card of Walls: Ace *Card of Draconians: King *Card of Fortune: Queen *Potema Copper Piece *Akaviri Brass Token *Merethic Gold Dragonmark *Akaviri Dragon Silver Piece *Highrock Gold Crown *Agate *Aragonite *Bloodstone *Calcite *Chrysoprase *Flawless Diamond *Emerald *Flawless Emerald *Jade *Johacidolite *Lapis Lazuli *Opal *Petalite *Red Diamond *Sapphire *Flawless Sapphire *Sulphur (Explosive) *Flawless Ruby *2 Flawless Amethyst *2 Flawless Garnet *1 high end enchanted armor item *1 enchanted jewelry *1 enchanted ring *1 enchanted weapon *Dibella Statue *3 Nordic Keystones *3 Dwemer Keystones *3 Falmer Keystones *10 Nordic Fragments *10 Dwemer Fragments *10 Falmer Fragments *3 Gold Ingots *12452 gold Notes The Phantom Cache can be started by finding Sanamia's Journal (6) found inside a knapsack at a Riekling camp on one of the small island clusters north of Solstheim, which is also incidentally Sanamia's place of demise. The quest will auto complete when discovering the chest, even if the journal was not found. The text of the journal itself gives hints of 2 possible locations the chest can appear in; Angarvunde, and Arc wind pass. When the chest is activated, it will add a novice conjuration spell "Summon Phantasmal Chest", which will place the chest at your location for a few seconds to allow use of the chest. When it disappears, it is stored in a utility cell. To get the chest without finding it open the console and type player.addspell xx'''2e56e3 (where '''xx is legacy of the dragonborn's location in your load order) and then summon the chest using the spell. Then type completequest dbm_ghostchestqst to remove it from active quests. Locations These are based on the references and only show the Cell where the chest can be found. For detailed pictures, see below. Location pictures Angarvunde Location outside Angarvunde Angarvundemap.png Angarvunde map Angarvundeonmap.png Angarvunde on map }} Arc Wind Pass Location in Arc Wind Pass ArcWindPassmap.png Arc Wind Pass map ArcWindPassonmap.png Arc Wind Pass on map }} Bleak Falls Barrow Location in Bleak Falls Barrow BleakFallsBarrowmap.png Bleak Falls Barrow map BleakFallsBarrowonmap.png Bleak Falls Barrow on map }} Brinewater Grotto Location in Brinewater Grotto Phantom_ChestBrinewaterGrottoMap.jpg Brinewater Grotto map Brinewater_Grotto_on_map.png Brinewater Grotto on map }} Fallowstone Cave Location in Fallowstone Cave Fallowstone_cave_localmap.jpg Fallowstone Cave map Fallowstone_cave_location.jpg Fallowstone Cave on map }} Solitude Lighthouse Location at Solitude Lighthouse SolitudeLighthouseLocationMap.png Solitude Lighthouse map SolitudeLighthouseMap.png Solitude Lighthouse on map }} Stonehill Bluff Location at Stonehill Bluff StonehillBluffLocationMap.png Stonehill Bluff map StonehillBluffMap.png Stonehill Bluff on map }} = Category:Easter Egg